


Somebody to Love Me

by julliangray



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliangray/pseuds/julliangray
Summary: Face finds himself in an extremely abusive relationship. Can Hannibal help before it’s too late?
Relationships: Templeton "Faceman" Peck/John "Hannibal" Smith, Templeton "Faceman" Peck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Somebody to Love Me  Part 1

Part 1  
Face looked down at his watch and cursed; he was going to be late; there was no way around it. Maybe Andrew wouldn’t be home, yet maybe he would still be at work; he hadn’t answered the phone when he had called the house earlier, maybe, just maybe…

‘Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that Peck, but you know as well as I do, he’s waiting for you. Waiting and pissed.’

The young blonde wiped his face with his hands and prayed. ‘Please, God, let him be working late.’

As he pulled his black BMW into the drive, his hopes sunk when he noticed Andrew’s Bentley parked in front of the house.

Face didn’t know when things had gone wrong in their relationship, but they had, and he didn’t know how to change it. He had met Andrew Sparks at a nightclub a few months back, and things had been great…

***  
“Hey there handsome, can I buy you a drink?”

Face turned to look at the man who had just spoken to him. He was a giant of a man standing at least six foot- six and must have weighted two-sixty; he had dark shiny black hair that was graying at the temples with green eyes. He was nicely dressed in an expensive silk suit, which set him apart from the rest of the crowd in the nightclub.

“I’m fine, thanks anyway.” Face looked up at the man standing beside him and flashed him a quick smile before turning back to the bar. “I appreciate the offer, though.”

Face hoped the big guy would leave him alone he didn’t want to draw any attention to himself. Hannibal had warned them all that the military would be looking for them, but he was twenty-two years old, he needed to get out. It was hard to stay hidden in a hotel room all the time; he needed to interact with other people. He had to have some fun.

“Come on, just one drink, if you still don’t want to talk to me that’s fine I’ll leave you alone.” The big man raised his right hand and put his left hand over his heart. “Scouts honor, Promise.”

“Alright, just one.” Face couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the man standing there. “But that’s it.”

After the first drink and some fascinating conversations, Face allowed Andrew to buy him another. By the third drink, the two had moved to a quiet table in the back of the club.

“So, what are you doing in this place?” Face asked Andrew as he took a sip of his bourbon. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m having a great time, but you don’t seem like the kind of guy who hangs out in bars.”

“No, you’re right. I don’t normally come to these types of places; I prefer quiet restaurants and a nice evening at home with a bottle of good wine.” The big man smiled at Face. “But I was entertaining a client across the street; he wanted to come in and see the LA nightlife, so here I am. Now tell me, Templeton, what are you doing in a place like this, after talking to you, you seem to have more knowledge and life experience than someone your age has the right to have.”

“I’ve had a few things happen in my life that made me grow up real quick.” Face sighed.

“You were in Viet Nam, weren’t you?”

Face stared at the older man in complete disbelief. “Does it show?”

“You can see it in your eyes, handsome. But if it makes you feel any better, I spent my twenty-third birthday in Korea, as a Marine” Reaching across the table Andrew squeezed Face’s hand, “and that’s all I want to say about the military, and that subject period.”

Face relaxed when he realized that the other man didn’t want to talk about the service anymore. Face discovered that Andrew was 17 years older than him, and owned a security service, supplying all the big Hollywood stars with bodyguards. Andrew had started the company with a few of his pals from the Marines, and now it was a multimillion-dollar company. 

As the night wore on, the two seemed to find more and more things to talk about. Face found it easy to relax around the other man and grew comfortable with him as the night wore on.

“Hey Drew, I’d love to chat with you the rest of the night, but I have to be at a meeting in,” Face looked at his watch. “Three hours, and if I don’t get cleaned up, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Tell you what, why don’t you give me a call when you get done with your meeting and we’ll meet for lunch.” Andrew pulled a business card out of his wallet and handed it to Face.

“I’d like that a lot.” Face smiled as he reached out to accept the card as his fingers touched the card; Andrew Sparks captured his hand and raised it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on Face’s knuckles. “I’ll be waiting for your call, handsome.”

Face left the bar with a smile on his lips; he wasn’t going to say that he was in love, no definitely not love, Face truly only loved one person, not that it would matter since that person was only interested in him as a friend and colleague. However, Face had enjoyed himself and who knew where this could lead. How did that song go? If you can be with the one you love, then love the one you’re with. Face laughed to himself as he hailed a taxi and headed back to the motel he was currently calling home.

***

“Why didn’t I just refuse that damn drink?” Face sighed as he stared across the driveway. “I could have saved myself so much grief; I had just refused that damn drink.”…

***

“You have a late-night, Facey?” Murdock laughed as he watched his teammate work his way across the warehouse, where the team was meeting that morning.

Face moved past Murdock and BA to pour himself a cup of coffee. “You can say that,” he mumbled as he took a sip before moving to sit next to Hannibal. Face flashed a quick smile at the older man then looked away when he saw the disapproving look in the blue eyes.

“I thought we discussed you going out to bars and nightclubs, Lieutenant?” Hannibal continued to stare at him, making Face feel more and more self- conscious.

“Who said I went to a nightclub…”

“I say you did, your clothes are a mess, you smell like stale cigarette smoke, and I can still smell the booze on your breath despite your best effort to cover it up with toothpaste and mouth wash.”

“I’m a big boy Hannibal; I can take care of myself.”

“You are also a wanted fugitive who needs to be on guard at all times, and you can’t be at your best when you’ve been out partying all night and chasing skirts.” Hannibal’s voice was starting to rise as he lit into Face. “The next time you feel like you have to drink, I suggest that you buy yourself a bottle. Do I make myself understood, Lieutenant?”

“Yes, sir.” Face answered softly as he dropped his head.

“Good, now that we’ve got that out of the way lets get down to business.”

A few hours later, Hannibal wrapped up their meeting, and the team was free to go their separate ways until Hannibal met with their first potential client one last time.

“Face, can I have a word with you,” Hannibal asked as he watched everyone rise from the table.

“Sure.” Face kept his voice light, but Hannibal could see the tension building in the younger man’s body.

Reaching out, Hannibal placed a hand on Face’s shoulder. “Look, kid, I’m not going to apologize for getting on you like I did, because you know how I feel about you going out and needlessly putting yourself in danger.”

“Yes, sir.” Face nodded and started to drop his head but looked up when he felt a gentle squeeze.

“You are a valuable member of this team, and I need you to be at your best at all times. You never know when we’re going to need your talents.”

“Yes, sir.” Face wanted to say more; he wanted to tell Hannibal the truth, that he had gone out last night not to drink and party, but because he didn’t want to be alone. He hated to be alone all the time; that it made him feel afraid. But he didn’t; he kept his mouth shut because if Hannibal knew how he really felt and what he truly wanted, he would beat the hell out of him and throw him off the team. 

“Good now get the hell out of here and get some sleep.” Hannibal smiled as he lightly shoved Face’s shoulder.

Hannibal watched Face leave the building then sighed deeply. “You’re a good one, Smith, you can tell him how to live his life, but you can’t tell him you love him.” Hannibal shook his head at his weakness to tell Face how he felt.

***

Face glanced up at the house; he still couldn’t figure out why he hadn’t left. How could it be that hard? ‘Just pack your shit and leave, Peck; how damn hard could it be?” 

***

“Hey, handsome.” Andrew Sparks whispered into Face’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist as he slid up behind the blonde.

“Hey, yourself.” Face smiled as he turned his head so he could see Andrew.

“You haven’t been waiting too long, have you?” Andrew looked at Face with concern in his eyes.

“No, I just got hear a few minutes ago.”

“Great, let's get you fed, you’re too skinny.” Andrew hugged Face close to his body as he guided the smaller man out of the bar.

“I’m not skinny; I’m lean.” Face huffed.

“Skinny, skinny, skinny.” Andrew poked Face in the ribs causing him to laugh.

“Alright, you win, just quit.” Face wiped at the tears that were forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.

“So, how did your meeting go this morning?” Andrew asked as the two men followed the hostess through the restaurant to their table.

“Other than getting my ass chewed out for staying out all night, it was fine.”

“You’re boss chewed you out for going out to a club?” Andrew stopped next to Face at their table and pulled the chair out for the younger man. Face raised an eyebrow, “You deserve to be treated like the beautiful creature you are.” Andrew ran his fingertips over Face’s cheek. Face blushed at the attention and sat down. He scooted forward as the big man pushed the chair up to the table before taking his seat.

“Now tell me what kind of asshole is this boss of yours?”

Face chuckled softly at Andrew, calling Hannibal an asshole, though he was positive that the Colonel would find no humor in it what so ever.

“No he’s not an asshole, he just gets a little too protective when it comes to my health, I guess he feels like he’s not getting his money’s worth.” Face shrugged. “He used to be my CO in Nam, must have carried over from the service.”

“Well, he can quit worrying because I don’t plan on taking you out to any clubs, maybe Paris, or London for dinner once or twice a month, but no more cheap clubs.”

Face looked at the older man in complete disbelief. “We just met, Andrew…”

“Yes, and to get to know each other better, we have to go out, but who said I couldn’t take you to nice places.” Reaching out, Andrew took Face’s hand in his own. “In fact, if you aren’t busy tomorrow night, I thought we might try Rome for dinner.”

***

“From Rome to hell,” Face muttered as he took another step forward.

***

Over the next few weeks, Andrew continued to call Face, and they had kept going out, each date would be to an exotic location. After several months Andrew had asked Face to move in with him. 

“Temp, I was wondering if you would do me something for me?”

Face shifted in the big man’s arms so he could look up at him. “If I can.”

“I was wondering if you would move in with me?”

“Drew, I don’t…”

“Hear me out before you make up your mind.” Drew placed his hand over Face’s mouth, silencing him. “We send all our free time together; it would save a lot of time driving back and forth and meeting in different places. Not to mention the fact that you’re still living in a motel. No man of mine should have to live like that.” Leaning down, Drew removed his hand and kissed Face. “Say yes, Temp.”

Face looked up into the expressive green eyes, he cared for the other man, but he didn’t love him; but then again the person he loved didn’t love him back, so wouldn’t he be smart to move on, to find someone to care for and who would care for him…wouldn’t it be better than being alone.

“Yes.” Face whispered.

Drew instantly captured his mouth again covering it completely; the other man forced his tongue between Face’s lips searching out every part of it, while his hand began to explore Face’s body, rubbing, pinching and caressing. It wasn’t long before both men were moaning with desire and need. Within a few minutes, the blonde found himself face down on the mattress as Drew pounded into him. Face had to bite back against the pain; the older man was an extremely enthusiastic lover and didn’t believe in much preparation beforehand. But who was Face to complain he came when they made love, and he was just happy not to be alone.

***

“I’m so glad you agreed to do this Temp.” Andrew smiled at Face as he helped the blonde unload his car.

“I’m glad too.” Face smiled back as he pulled his suits out of the back seat of the car.

“You don’t have much stuff, do you?” The big man looked at the few boxes in his arms.

“No,” Face shook his head. “The Army taught me to travel light.”

“I had more stuff in my footlocker than you had in your entire motel room.” Andrew frowned as he followed Face into the house. He set the boxes down on the living room floor then followed the blonde into the bedroom.

“Before I got out of the service, I was an orphan; I never had time to acquire anything.” Face hung his dry cleaning up on his side of the closet. His side Face laughed to himself, the first time he’d ever had a side.

“Well, we’ll just have to take care of that.” Andrew moved to wrap his hands around Face’s waist so he could pull the smaller man to him. “I can’t have my guy walking around with a limited wardrobe and no shiny trinkets.” Leaning down, Andrew captured Face’s mouth, forcing the blonde back toward the bed as he deepened the kiss. When Face’s knees hit the bed, Drew gave him a slight push causing him to fall backward onto the bed.

“I’m so happy that you moved in with me.” Drew moved to straddle Face’s waist; slowly, he began to unbutton the younger man’s shirt. “And I can’t wait to make love to you in our bed.” Leaning over, Andrew latched on to Face’s throat, sucking hard on the soft skin just below his right ear.

“Drew no marks, my boss will throw a fit if I meet one of our clients with a mark where they can see.” Face tried to push his lover back only to have him bite down on his throat. “Please, Drew.” Face pushed a little harder, then gasp when the other man’s teeth broke the skin.

Seconds later, the big man pulled back, “I just want everyone to know you’re mine.” Drew smiled before he leaned forward to capture Face’s mouth in a brutal kiss.

***

‘You should have known what was coming; you should have seen the signs’ Face took another heavy step forward, he was almost to the door,

***

“Man, that must have been one heck of a date.” Murdock whistled as Face climbed into the van.

Becoming self-conscious of the bite on his neck, Face adjusted his tie, thankful that they couldn’t see all the bite and scratch marks on his back and chest. Yes, Andrew was a very aggressive lover; he sighed as he sat down gingerly in his seat in the back of the van.

“Where do you find them at Muchacho, and how come you don’t send them my way?” Murdock reached out for Face’s throat, then drew his hand back and laughed when Face slapped his hand.

“Another wild night, Lieutenant?” Hannibal turned in his seat to look at Face, his blue eyes traveling up and down the younger man.

“No, sir, I stayed in last night.” ‘Or rather he stayed in me’ Face bit back a laugh as he thought about the look that would get him.

“I’m glad to know you’re enjoying yourself, Face, and I hope you’re ready to give your best.”

The shit-eating grin quickly disappeared off of the blonde’s lips when he caught his commander’s tone.

“Yes, sir.” Face nodded. “I’m ready.” ‘I just hope to God I don’t have to run.’ He thought to himself.” 

***

All too quickly, Face was standing at the front door; he looked back at the black BMW, he could always leave; just get back in the car. ‘No, It’ll be different this time; he promised that he would change. Yeah, just like he did the first time he hit you. You remember that night, don’t you, the first time you knew you should get out but didn’t…

***

Face quietly closed the door behind him as he let himself into the house. He had meant to be home last night, but Hannibal’s plan had gone wrong as usual, and they had to spend an extra day tying up loose ends. He had tried to call Andrew and tell him that he wouldn’t be home, but his lover never picked up. Now he was hoping he wouldn’t disturb the other man as he came into the house. Quietly he crept through the living room on his way to the master bedroom.

“Where the hell have you been, Temp?”

Face spun around at the sound of Andrew’s voice. He saw his lover sitting on the couch in the dark with a drink in his hand.

“God, you scare the hell out of me.” Face sighed.

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer now!”

“Excuse me?” Face looked over at the other man, not understanding what he was asking.

The big man slammed down his drink, quickly stood up and rushed across the room grabbing Face’s arms he shoved him back against the wall.

“I want to know who you’ve been with?” Andrew growled in the blonde’s face.

“Get off me!” Face snapped as he shoved the big man back off of him.

“I want to know where you’ve been?” Andrew reached out to snag Face again; he pulled the blonde to his chest, his finger’s digging into Face’s arms, leaving bruises as they dug into the smaller man’s flesh.

“Let go of me.” Face warned as he tried to pull himself out of Andrew’s grip.

“Who is he?”

“He?” Face looked up, confused. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t act stupid, who have you been out with, Temp? What’s his name? I know you’ve been out with someone else.” Andrew shook Face.

“Out with someone?” Face looked up at his lover, confused. Suddenly it hit him why Drew was so angry with him. “I was at work, Drew, you damn idiot I’ve been out of town on business.”

“If you were on business, why didn’t you call me?” Andrew snarled as he tightened his grip on Face’s arms.

“I did try to call you; you never picked up the damn phone!” Face snapped back, his own anger increasing by the second. “ And since you don’t have an answering machine, I couldn’t leave you a message!”

“Business? You sure it was just business?” Andrew glared at Face.

“Yes, business, I told you when we first met that I have to go out of town from time to time. It’s part of my job, remember?”

Andrew looked down at Face; he stared deep into the blonde’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, Temp.” he sighed.

“If you’re sorry, then let go of me.” Face growled as he tried to pull away.

Instead, the bigger man pulled Face to his chest and hugged him close. “Forgive me, please. I’m so sorry. It’s just that you are so damn good looking and I get worried that you’ll find someone else. Please forgive me.”

Face sighed as he allowed himself to sink into his lover’s arms. “I’ll forgive you, but if you ever grab me like that again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“Sure Temp.” Drew chuckled as he kissed Face’s forehead. “Sure.”

“And get a damn answering machine.”

“First thing tomorrow morning.” Andrew bent down to capture Face’s mouth. “First thing.” He promised again as they broke apart.

***

Three weeks later

Face stood in the shower, desperately trying to get the smell of Murdock’s aftershave off his skin. He still wasn’t sure why the pilot thought it was holy water, and that he needed to be blessed with it, but things could have been worse. At least he wasn’t trying to get it out of his car’s carpeting. He didn’t envy BA at all; it would be months before the smell was out of the van. ‘Note to self,’ Face sighed as he was rinsing off for the fifth time. ‘this Christmas, buy Murdock some decent cologne.’

Face sniffed his skin and frowned when he realized he could still smell cheap Avon aftershave.

“Damn.” He was just reaching for the soap when Andrew came into the bathroom, ripped the shower door open, and backhanded him sending Face crashing to the tile floor.

“Who are you fucking? I want his name now!” Andrew screamed as he reached into the shower to grab Face by the hair and pulled him out. “I know you’re cheating on me, you whore!”

Face struggled to regain his balance on the slick floor as Andrew pulled him to his feet. 

“Who is he?” Andrew demanded as tried to drag the blonde out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

As soon as Face’s feet hit the carpet, he managed to get traction and twisted his body around. It cost him a handful of hair, but he was free.

“What the hell is your problem?” Face yelled as he backed away from his lover, putting distance between himself and the other man.

“This is my problem!” Andrew picked up Face’s shirt and threw it at the naked blonde. “I thought you loved me, but I see that you are nothing but a whore! The first chance you get you go out and screw someone else!” Andrew raged. “The least you could do was sleep with someone who has some taste in aftershave and smokes decent cigars.”

Face looked down at his shirt then up at his lover. He opened his mouth then closed it, his jaw setting in defiance as his anger boiled up in his gut.

“If that’s the way you feel about me, then I’m out of here, but let me tell you something you bastard!” Face pointed his finger at the big man. “That cologne came from a friend of mine who resides at the VA, a good friend who a bad moment and spilled it all over me when I went to visit him, a friend who I care for like a brother, not some cheap lay!” Face yelled back. “As for the cigars, they happen to be Cuban’s that I buy for my former Colonel. Who I had lunch with this afternoon, and I will be meeting again tomorrow to discuss some business with!”

Andrew watched as Face stormed over to the dresser, grabbed a pair of boxers out before pulling out the rest of his underwear. The younger man then stomped over to the closet and grabbed his suitcase, throwing it onto the bed. He turned back to the closet and began to pull out everything that he had brought to Andrew’s house—leaving all the clothing that his lover had bought for him.

“Where are you going, Temp?” The sound of Andrew’s voice stopped Face dead in his tracks. It sounded so sad and hurt, and Face turned to see the big man staring at him a lost look on his face.

“What the hell do you mean where am I going? You’ve accused me of cheating not once, but twice. You’ve just knocked the hell out of me, dragged me out of the shower, and you have the nerve to ask me where am I going! Buddy, I’m out of here, and I don’t think it’s any of your damn business where I go to!”

“Temp, please.” Andrew took a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to hurt you; it’s just that I get…”

“Yeah I know you just get so jealous well I’ve got news for you, I don’t cheat on people when I’m in a relationship with them, and I’m not a fucking punching bag!” Face snapped, as he picked up his dress shoes and threw them in the suitcase.

“Please, Temp, let me make it up to you.” Andrew made his way over toward Face, who took a step back, keeping some distance between them. “Please, baby, don’t be afraid of me. I made a mistake, and I’ll do anything to make it up to you.”

“Drew, I can’t…”

“Please, baby.” The big man dropped to his knees in front of Face. “I love you; I don’t know what I would do without you…”

“Drew…I ”

“Please, Temp, anything you want.” Andrew reached out and took Face’s hand in his. He kissed the blonde’s palm. “Anything Temp, I can’t lose you, please Temp, I love you!” Andrew continued to beg.

Face looked down at his lover, he knew in his heart that he should just cut and run, that this was the second time and he knew that there would be a third, but the words I love you cut to his soul. He needed to hear those words, it was something that he never heard as a child or from any of the hundreds of other people he had dated, and people did make mistakes, didn’t they? Hadn’t he made enough on his own over the years?

“It can’t happen again Drew, I mean it.”

“I promise Temp, never again.” Andrew wrapped his arms around Face’s waist and rested his head against the younger man’s stomach. Slowly and with some hesitation, Face rested his hands on his lover’s head. A few minutes later, Face was moaning in ecstasy as Andrew took his cock into his mouth and began to blow him. The moan of pleasure was joined by a hiss of pain when the bigger man shoved an un-lubed finger into him.

***

‘Why didn’t I just leave that night?’ Face sighed as he slid his key into the lock. ‘Things would have been alright; if I had just left that night. At least I would still be able to look the guys in the eye. 

***

One month later

“I sure had a good time, Muchacho.”

“I did too.” Face smiled as he watched his friend make his way toward the VA building.

“Tell Hannibal I said hi when you see him tomorrow.”

“Sure thing Murdock, have a good night.” Face waved as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Face whistled as he made his way up the walk and into the house, he had one hell of a great evening. Murdock had been great fun; though he had been a little off-kilter, he had still been in control of his emotions.

However, the moment that he entered the front door, everything went to hell. The instant he closed the door, Andrew was on top of him, slamming him into the wall with a punch to the jaw that made him see stars.

“You lying little bastard, you been out whoring around, haven’t you!”

Face managed to get to his knees, but not before Drew was on top of him again, shoving him down. “Drew stop…”

“I give you everything, but you can’t be happy with me, can you?”

“Drew I took a friend to the movies remember, I told you that last week, remember my friend from the VA, I told you that I was going to take him out tonight.” Face coward back as the big man raised his fist. “Remember, I told you, I take him out every month to a movie and the arcade.”

As the big man looked down at Face, his hard eyes softened. “Oh, Temp, I’m so sorry, you have to forgive me.” Drew dropped down to wrap his arms Face, pulling him tight to his body, “Please forgive me, I’m a fool Temp, just a fool who doesn’t know what he has until he drives it away.” 

Face allowed himself to be held, and later that night as his lay in his own semen, his body soaked with sweat, and his ass throbbing, he swore that he was leaving tomorrow after he met with Hannibal.

***

“Morning, Hannibal.” Face mumbled as he came into the Colonel’s kitchen.

“Morning, kid.” Hannibal smiled behind his paper, he knew Face hated mornings, but it couldn’t be helped, he had a meeting with a potential client that afternoon, and he needed his Lieutenant’s opinion. Not to mention that he couldn’t pass up a chance to spend some alone time with the young blonde. “There is bread in the toaster, and the coffee is fresh.”

“Thanks.” Face mumbled as he moved over to the counter.

“Chipper, as always, I see.” Hannibal snickered as he listened to Face move about his kitchen. ‘What I would do for him to be here every morning with me,’ Hannibal sighed as he tried to finish the article he had been reading before Face had come in.

“Hmmm, so do you any information on our prospective clients, or do I have to do all the work from scratch?” Face grumbled as he pushed the toaster leaver down, before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

“I’ll have you know that I have all the basics; all you need to do is the follow-up.” Hannibal put down his paper to glare at Face, who still had his back to him.

“Well, that’ll be a nice change.” Face laughed as he turned around to look at Hannibal.

As soon as Hannibal saw his Lieutenant’s face, his playful mood disappeared. “What the hell happened to you?” Hannibal rose from his chair and moved toward the blonde, his instinct to protect the younger man coming to the surface.

‘Shit.’ Face cursed himself as he remembered the red mark on his jaw; he fought the urge to touch the wound.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Face smiled as he turned around to get his toast, putting his back to his Colonel. He was trying to get his facial features under control for the con he knew he had to pull off.

“Try me.”

“Hannibal...” Face turned back around, instantly regretting it when he saw the look on the older man’s face.

“Don’t tell me you were in a bar fight.” Hannibal sighed; he didn’t know how many times he was going to have to tell the kid to stay away from the nightclubs.

Face dropped his eyes and shook his head. “No, sir; I wasn’t in a bar fight.”

“Then what happened to you?” Hannibal scowled when Face turned his back on him for the second time.

“As I said, you wouldn’t believe me.”

“Damn it, kid, don’t shut me out; talk to me,” Hannibal begged letting the concern he felt for the younger man show in his voice.

Face took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “The bedroom door was half shut last night, I got up to go to the bathroom, and I ran right into it.”

“You’re right; I don’t believe you.” Hannibal moved to stand behind Face; he noticed that his Lieutenant’s posture became stiff when he laid his hand on Face’s shoulder. “Who hit you, kid?” he asked gently as he squeezed the slim shoulder.

“No one hit me; I told you I ran into a door.” Face reaffirmed but didn’t turn around. He couldn’t lie to Hannibal’s face. His Colonel always seemed to know when he was lying, and it was just easier to stare at the kitchen cabinet than in the ice-blue eyes of the other man.

Hannibal closed his eyes and shook his head as he realized that Face wasn’t going to tell him the truth. 

“Alright, kid, you ran into the door. But if I catch that door hitting you again, I’ll tear it off its hinges and use it for firewood.” He squeezed Face’s shoulder again. “Understand, Lieutenant?”

Face turned around and flashed Hannibal, a quick smile. “Yes, sir.”

Hannibal looked at the younger man for a few more minutes, he wanted to push Face farther on this issue, but he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he reached up and gently touched the red mark. ‘If anyone ever hurts you again, I’ll tear them apart.’ Hannibal thought as his fingers slid over the abused skin. ‘God, how I wish you would let me protect you. I could show you what it’s like to be loved, I could make you happy.’ Hannibal thought as he continued to caress Face’s jaw with his fingers.

Face looked up into his Colonel’s blue eyes as the older man touched his cheek. There was something in Hannibal’s eyes that he couldn’t place; if he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn... He had seen this look from time to time, but, no, it couldn’t be that…God, he wished the Colonel wasn’t a lady’s man, he could fall into the older man’s arms and be happy there for as long as he lived; but there was no use in wishing. He knew that Hannibal liked the ladies, and there was no use in hoping or wishing for more.

“Hannibal?” Face swallowed hard, fighting the urge to lean into his Colonel’s touch.

Hannibal turned his gaze from the red mark to Face’s eyes. ‘So beautiful, If only you weren’t into the girls.’

“Just making sure that it’s not infected.” Hannibal smiled as he let his finger’s fall from the younger man’s jaw.

Face wanted to laugh and tell Hannibal it was a bruise, not a scrape, but the look of concern in the older man’s eyes stopped him. “I’ll watch it.”

“You do that, kid.” Hannibal smiled softly. “And if you need me for anything, you call me.”

***

When Face got home that evening, he found Andrew waiting for him at the front door.

“You have a good day at work, Temp?” the big man asked him as he moved over to the car and opened Face’s door. As soon as the blonde stepped out, he wrapped his arms around Face and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Not bad.” Face frowned at his lover; he needed to tell the other man it was over that things weren’t right between them, and he felt he should move out. “Drew, we need to talk…”

“I’ve got something for you.” Andrew slid his arm around Face’s shoulders and began to direct him toward the garage.

“Drew, we need to talk about last night.”

“Please, Temp, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you so much and the thought of you being with someone else just… I love you so much.” Andrews stopped to wrap Face in his arms again. “Please, Temp. I promise, I’ll go to counseling, I’ll do anything to keep you here with me.”

Face closed his eyes and sighed. “Okay, Drew, but you promise me that you’ll get help.”

“You won’t be sorry, Temp, I promise you won’t be sorry,” Andrew hugged him tightly. “Wait until you see what I got you.”

“Look, Drew, I appreciate the gifts, but you don’t…”

“I want to get you things, Temp. I want you to know how much you mean to me, how special you are to me.”

“You don’t have to buy me stuff; you shouldn’t be wasting your money.”

“It’s my money, and if I want to spend it on you, then that’s my right, now close your eyes.”

“Drew…”

Andrew moved to stand behind Face placing his hands over the blonde’s eyes. “Now, no more arguing with me.” The big man pushed the garage door button and the door slowly rose, once it was open all the way Andrew removed his hands from Face’s eyes. “Open your eyes, Temp.”

Face opened his eye to look at brand new black BMW sitting in the garage.

“Drew, you shouldn’t have done that, it’s too much…”

“Not another word, Temp…”

“I can’t accept this.”

Andrew’s hand clamped down hard over Face’s mouth, stopping him from speaking. “I’m not taking no for an answer, so shut your mouth. It’s yours; I had it put in your name. No more arguing; got it.” Andrew tightened his grip on Face’s mouth, bruising the skin.

Face nodded his head yes.

“Great,” Andrew removed his hand from Face’s mouth. “Now go and get cleaned up, and I’ll take you to any place you want for dinner.”

***

Slowly Face turned the doorknob; if the first time hadn’t been enough surely to God, the second should have clued you in.’ ‘Why are you so damn stupid, Peck.’ Face hung his head in shame as he pushed the door open. ‘Why had he let the third time happen?’

***

“Hey, Drew, you want another one?” Face asked his lover as he pulled a beer out of the refrigerator.

“No, I’m fine.” Andrew’s voice called back from the other room.

Face shrugged, popped the bottle open, and made his way back into the living room. He settled back down on the couch next to Andrew, his attention turning back to the football game.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” Drew asked as he watched Face take another swallow.

“This is only my second, I mean it’s not like we’re going out tonight.” Face smiled at the other man before he took another drink.

Before Face had finished swallowing, Andrew knocked the beer out of his hand and punched him in the side of the head. As Face tried to bring up his hands, Andrew grabbed him by the throat with his right hand while his left hand balled into a fist and repeatedly punched Face in the rib cage.   
“I told you that you had enough, do you hear me, when I tell you to stop I mean stop!”

Face managed to get his hands up and grab hold of Andrew’s right wrist; he tried to pry the bigger man’s fingers off when the other man stopped hitting him and added his left hand to Face’s throat tightening his grip on the blonde.

“Why don’t you listen to me?” Andrew screamed at Face.

“Can’t… breathe…” Face gasped as he fought to take air into his lungs.

“I don’t tell you these things because I like to hear myself speak, I love you, but you are going to listen to me.”

“Please…can’t…breathe…please…Drew…please,” Face could see his black dots filling his vision. His fingers were digging into the big man’s hand as he tried desperately to break his hold on him.

As suddenly as it started, the attack was over, and Andrew was holding him in his arms.

“Why Temp, why do you make me do these things to you?” the big man held Face close to his chest, preventing him from moving away. “Why don’t you listen to me, so I don’t have to keep hurting you?”

“Let me up.” Face croaked as he tried to sit up only to be stopped by a large hand. 

“Be still, Temp,” Andrew warned as he tightened his grip preventing Face from moving.

“I want up.” Face demanded as he tried to sit up again.

Instead of letting him loose, Andrew grabbed him by the jaw, squeezing until Face stilled. “I said, be still.”

Face’s mind was screaming to fight, but he suddenly felt tired; he didn’t know why but he allowed Andrew to hold him, pinning him to his body, preventing him from moving until he fell asleep.

***

“Nice car Muchacho,” Murdock stated as he climbed into the black BMW. “Who did you con for this one?”

Face flashed a smile, but it quickly disappeared. “I’m paying for it, trust me.” he sighed as he put the car into drive.

Murdock looked over at Face noticing that Face was dressed in a black turtleneck with a sports coat and jeans. “This isn’t exactly your normal attire; we going skiing?” Face was dressed nice, but he didn’t look comfortable, his friend seemed to look tired and stressed.

“I wish.” Face laughed as he pulled into traffic. “Is a nice thought, though, a week at a ski lodge; now I could handle that.”

“Bet you could.” Murdock smiled. “All those little ski bunnies.”

“Yeah.” Face swallowed hard. “Real nice.”

Murdock noticed the sudden change in Face’s attitude and tried to change the subject.

“So, where have you been?”

“I’ve been pretty busy lately. You know me always on the move.” Face flashed another quick smile. “I’ve had some personal stuff keeping me busy.”

“Come on, Face, how much personal stuff can a fugitive have to take care of.”

“I have a life!” Face snapped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, I’m the one who is sorry I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Face quickly apologized.

“Not a problem, so what’s this case that Hannibal has gotten us into.”

“The usual, bad guy is trying to take over a mom and pop organization.”

“You don’t sound too excited.” Murdock looked closer at Face noticing that his friend wasn’t smiling or even pretending to be excited about the case.

“It’s not like it’s anything new, just change the names, but the cases are the same.” Face sighed.

“Come on, where is your sense of adventure, where is your charisma?”

“Same place I left my guts.” Face mumbled to himself.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Face sighed then flashed a quick smile. “Hey, it could be a beachfront resort.”

***

Late that night.

Face looked at his watch; he was going to be late getting home; even if he drove like a manic, he would still be late.

“Am I keeping you from a hot date, Lieutenant?” Hannibal asked as he noticed Face looking at his watch for the fifth time in 30 minutes.

“No, sir.” Face flinched at the sound of his commander’s voice.

“Good because we’re staying the night here in town. I need you to get us a couple of rooms.”

“Stay the night? Hannibal, we can have this wrapped up in another few hours, why do we need to stay another night?”

“Because I don’t think we have all of the thugs rounded up and I don’t want to leave the Taylor’s alone until I’m sure. Now, do you have any more questions or comments?”

“No, sir.” Face dropped his eyes to look at the ground.

Hannibal continued to stare at Face for a few more minutes; there was something wrong with the kid; over the past few months, Face had become more and more withdrawn. He complained less and less, but what worried him the most that Face no longer came around just to come around. Face had to have a reason to come and see him, and when he did he come over, he constantly looked at his watch and would hurry out the door as soon as they were finished.

“Alright, Murdock go with Face. We’ll meet you in a few hours.”

“You got it, Colonel.” Murdock flashed Hannibal a quick salute before wrapping his arm over Face’s shoulder. “So what’s it going to be Face, the Ritz, the Plaza?”

“Murdock around here, you’ll be lucky if I can find a Holiday Inn.” Face frowned.

11:30 that night

“Look, Drew, I thought I would be home tonight, but…”

“No, I’m not out with…”

“No…”

“Drew, listen, I’m not… will you please just listen to…”

“Drew, Drew…” Face swallowed hard as he hung up the phone. He moved over to the bed and sat down slowly. There was going to be hell to pay when he got home. He could tell by the sound in his lover’s voice that he was in trouble.

‘You can always leave, get the hell out, just go to Hannibal or BA’s place stay with them until you can find another house.’ The little voice in his head screamed. ‘Just don’t go back.’ Face dropped his head into his hands. ‘Yeah, that would be really good. Hannibal, can I stay with you? ‘Why, I’m afraid of my lover, no, not her, him…’

No, he couldn’t go to his friends they wouldn’t understand, how could he tell them that the great Templeton Peck, lady killer extraordinaire was gay, okay maybe not gay but at the very least bi-sexual. Face shook his head, no, they wouldn’t understand, hell if anything they would throw him off the team, probably even beat the hell out of him to boot.

“Hey, Face, I’m going across the street to the convenience store you want anything?” Murdock asked as came out of the bathroom.

“No, I’m alright.” Face looked up.

“You sure, Muchacho?” Murdock sat down beside Face, putting his arm around the slim shoulders of his friend.

“Yeah.”

“You know if you want to talk, I’m here.”

“I appreciate that, but I just have some personal stuff to take care of.”

“Oh, don’t tell me the great Faceman is having lady trouble?” Murdock chuckled as he lightly punched Face in the arm.

“Something like that.” Face smiled. “Hurry up and make your junk food run. I’m going to bed.”

Murdock quietly slipped into the dark motel room, he had only planned on being gone for a few minutes, but he had spent almost half an hour trying to decide if he wanted cookies or candy. In the end, he decided that he was an adult, and he could have both if he wanted them.

“Face, you asleep?” Murdock called out softly as he entered the motel room. When he got no answer, he turned on the TV and moved over to his bed and began to open the bag of M&M’s. When Face rolled over in his sleep, Murdock had to bite down on his tongue to keep from shouting out in alarm. He could see the reason Face had been wearing a turtleneck earlier. Moving closer, Murdock studied Face’s throat, the purple and yellow bruises that started at the middle of Face’s neck and continued to the base and across his collarbone. Murdock wanted to shake Face awake; he wanted to demand the younger man tell him who had done this to him. 

“It’s rude to stare.”

Murdock jumped when he heard Face’s voice.

“Face, what happened to you?” Murdock moved over to sit on the bed beside his friend.

“It’s complicated.” Face sighed.

“Complicated, what’s complicated, someone tried to strangle you.”

“It’s not like that; I got into an argument…Look I don’t want to get into this, what happened is over and done with.”

“Does Hannibal know about this?” Murdock asked as reached out to touch Face’s skin.

“No, and he’s not going to find out.” Face stated as he flinched back from the pilot’s hand.

“Face, he should know…”

“No! He doesn’t need to know!” The words tumbled out of Face’s mouth; closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. “I’ve taken care of the problem; it’s not going to happen again.”

“Face, if you’re in trouble, we can…”

“I’m not going to argue about this anymore, just let it go.”

“Face…”

“Let it go!” Face snapped.

“Sure, Muchacho.” Murdock frowned. “If you don’t mind someone trying to kill you, why should I?” Murdock moved back to his bed. When he turned to look back at Face, he regretted his harsh words. Face looked so hurt. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“I know, and I promise if I need you guys, I won’t hesitate to ask.”

Murdock nodded, but he knew his friend was lying.


	2. Somebody to Love Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face finds himself in an extremely abusive relationship. Can Hannibal help before it’s too late?

Part 2 

Now it was too late; he'd had his chance to leave on more than one occasion and hadn't taken them. With a heavy heart, Face opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit hallway. He closed the door behind him and started down the entry toward the kitchen.

"Drew, I'm home, I'm sorry about last night, I didn't …" Face never got finish; he was grabbed by the throat and slammed against the wall, the force of the impact knocking the air from his lungs.

"Where the hell have you been?" Andrew growled in his face.  
"I got delayed; the job took longer…" Face stopped talking when the older man tightened his grip and cut off his air supply.

"Liar, you've been out whoring around again." The big man smacked Face hard, causing his head to snap back. "Tell me, what's his name!"

Stars began to dance across Face's field of vision, he dug at his lover's arms trying to get the older man to loosen his grip, but this only made the bigger man angrier. He pulled Face forward then slammed him back against the wall again.

"You're a fucking whore; I don't know why I let you out of my sight. I should have known that as soon as you were away from me, you'd go fucking someone else." Andrew slammed Face into the wall again, and this time his vision grayed around the edges. "Why do you lie to me Temp, Why do you keep forcing me to hurt you?" The big man screamed again as he shoved Face to the floor. Face tried to force air into his lungs, but the breath he managed to get in was quickly expelled when Andrew's belt bit into his skin, causing a scream to tear out of his throat. 

Face wasn't sure when the beating stopped; one minute, he could feel the leather belt biting into his skin the next he felt himself being picked up, then being onto the mattress and his clothes roughly removed. He felt Andrew settle in behind him, just before he slipped into unconsciousness.

***  
"Where are you going, Temp?" Andrew looked at Face as the younger man slowly pulled the dark blue turtleneck over his abused body.

"I have to meet with my Colonel. We have some things to go over from the other night."

"Is that when you slept with him?" Andrew moved to block the doorway.

Face closed his eyes and shook his head, he had hoped to get out of the house without another confrontation, but it wasn't looking good. 'Confrontation, when did you start calling someone beating the hell out of you a confrontation?' the little voice in his head yelled at him.

"Look, Drew, I'm not going to get into a fight with you this morning. My Colonel doesn't swing that way, and if he did, he sure as hell wouldn't have me." 'Beat the hell out of you and throw you off the team would be more like it.' The little voice whispered. 

"And just what is wrong with you, handsome?" Andrew moved to grab Face's chin. "You're a prize to be had."

"Sure, if you say so." Face dropped his gaze.

"Tell you what Temp, you go have fun with you're Colonel, go do what it is you do when you leave me, but I want you back by 6:00 pm." Andrew tightened his grip. "You got me, Temp, be home by 6:00 sharp, or there will be hell to pay."  
"Sure, Drew, I'll be back at 6:00."

"Sharp?" Andrew's fingers bit into his skin.

"6:00 sharp." Face swallowed hard.

Andrew stared into Face's eyes when he seemed to find what he was looking for, he smiled. 

"That's my Temp." Andrew forced Face's head up and kissed him hard on the lips before releasing him.

***

"You want to sit down and eat with the rest of us, Lieutenant?" Hannibal asked as he looked up at Face, who was standing by the sink in Hannibal's small apartment.

"No, I'm fine." Face flashed a quick smile. "Got a Charlie horse earlier, and I'm afraid my leg will cramp back up if I sit down."

"Suit yourself." Hannibal shrugged as he took a bite of eggs.

"So, are we going to take the case or not?" BA asked as he reached over to snag a few more pancakes off the plate in the middle of the table. "I mean, don't get me wrong Hannibal, I can use the money, but back to back jobs."

"I don't know if we'll take it or not, but if they show up tonight and everything checks out, then I say we go for it. I'd hate to see the Johnson's lose their family farm because some developer thinks we need another shopping center."

"Yeah, just what Faceman needs another place to shop," BA growled before taking a drink of milk.

Hannibal looked over at Face when the younger man didn't offer a snappy comeback. He noted his Lieutenant seemed to be lost in his own world at this particular moment, his blue-green eyes almost glazed over. As Hannibal looked closer, he began to take in more details. 

Face looked tired as if he hadn't slept last night, his posture was stiff and ridged instead of relaxed. Even his sense of fashion seemed to be off. The temperature was supposed to be near 100 today, yet Face was wearing a turtleneck, and if he didn't know better, he would swear that the younger man was wearing foundation.

"Earth to Lieutenant Peck," Hannibal called out softly when he got no response he glanced over at BA and noticed that the big man was also looking at the blonde.

"Yo, Face!" BA barked out, causing Face to jump, coffee sloshed over the rim of the mug he was holding, burning his hand, Face yelped and dropped the mug, but he didn't move; he just stood there looking at the shattered coffee cup.

"Jesus, kid." Hannibal sprung out of his chair and grabbed Face's wrist, causing the younger man to flinch back.

"Sorry, Drew, I didn't mean to drop it." Face blurted out as he tried to pull away, his eyes wide with fear.

"Face?" Hannibal frowned as he tightened his grip on his Lieutenant, pulling him toward the sink, while BA and began to run cold water from the tap.

"I'm alright." Face snapped out of his trance as he once again tried to pull his hand back, but Hannibal wouldn't let go. He held Face's wrist in a tight yet gentle grip while the water streamed over it.

"I'm sorry, Face; I didn't mean to scare you like that." BA apologized as he grabbed a clean dishtowel from a drawer and handed it to, Hannibal who was pushing Face's sleeve up to keep it from getting wet. The Colonel's face instantly darkened when he noticed the dark bruises on the younger man's forearm.

"I'm alright, just an accident, no big deal." Face smiled at BA, before turning his gaze back to Hannibal. "And I'm quite capable of taking care of this myself."

Hannibal looked at his young friend carefully, he could see Face was trying to con him with that beautiful smile of his, but it wasn't working.

Noticing that Hannibal wasn't buying his act Face brightened his smile, trying to force the happy look into his eyes. "I'm fine." he tried again, though he knew he was still failing by the look in his commander's blue eyes.

"Sure kid," Hannibal let go of Face's wrist. "There's burn ointment in the bathroom medicine cabinet."

"Thanks." Face nodded as he took the towel from Hannibal before making his way out of the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" BA asked as he watched Face leave the room. "He just stood there."

"I don't know BA, but I plan on finding out." Hannibal moved past the big man to make his way to the bathroom.

Face opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out the burn cream, as he closed the cabinet door he stopped to look at the man in the mirror. He knew the face that was looking back at him, but he didn't know whom that face belonged to. Was he still Lieutenant Templeton Peck member of the A-team, former Green Beret, or was he Temp the man who was scared to go home at night, the man who would allow someone to beat the hell out of him and did nothing about it?

Face stumbled back to sit on the edge of the bathtub; he covered his face with his hands as he tried to stifle a sob that threatened to escape from his throat. He had to do something; things couldn't keep going like they were. He couldn't even look himself in the eyes anymore. 

"Face?" Hannibal called out softly as he opened the bathroom door. As the Colonel entered, he noticed Face had his head buried in his hands and looked to be crying. "Face?" Hannibal moved into the bathroom. "What's wrong, kid?" When Face looked up, he noticed the panic in his eyes.

"Nothing." Face dropped his hands and shook his head. "I'm alright." He offered a faint smile, but it wasn't fooling anyone.

"Come on now, I've known you for too long." Hannibal reached out and squeezed Face's shoulder. Face hissed as the pain flared through him.

"Face?"

"I'm alright, I just…" Face started to explain, but Hannibal cut him off.

"No, you're not. I don't know what is going on, but I'm not going to sit by and watch someone abuse you."

"Hannibal, no one has abused me."

"Then is this from a fight, a jealous boyfriend catch you with his girl?" Hannibal glared at him.

"No, I haven't taken any guys, girl." Face sighed. "Please, Hannibal, I can handle this."

"Like you handled it the first time you came here with that mark from the door?" Hannibal reached over to rubbed Face's cheek in an attempt to wipe away the make-up.

Instantly Face jerked back, his eyes becoming wide with fear. "Hannibal, please, I…"

"Do you want to show me what is under that turtleneck?"

Face shook his head no, as he looked down at the floor.

"That's what I thought." Reaching out Hannibal gently touched Face's hair, he knew he shouldn't, but it hurt him to see the younger man suffering, all Hannibal wanted to do was pull Face into his arms, to tell him that he would protect him, that he would make everything right.

"Face, it's not my place, but I want you to…" Hannibal started then stopped, what was he going to say, Face wasn't really under his command, he wasn't the younger man's father or even his lover, what right did he have to tell Face what to do. 'Because you love him, and if you don't help him, he could end up dead.' "Face, I want you to go home, pack your stuff, and come back here."

"Hannibal, I can't intrude on you like that, it's my problem. I need to fix it on my own."

"It's not an intrusion; I want you here." Hannibal took a deep breath. "Look, I don't know who is using you for a punching bag, but I'm not going to sit back and watch it happen, not when I can stop it."

Face dropped his head as he fought to keep his emotions in check. "I don't know what to do anymore." Face looked up at Hannibal, his blue-green eyes full of tears.

Hannibal moved to kneel in front of the blonde. "Do you like how you are being treated?"

"No." Face answered his voice, just barely a whisper. "But I don't know how to change it."

"Let me help you." Hannibal gently ran his fingers through Face's hair; it hurt him to see the younger man suffer, he loved Face so much, if only Face would allow him to help him. "Please, kid, let me help."

Face looked into his Colonel's eyes; he could see the strange look on Hannibal's face again, the kindness in his eyes.

"Maybe I should just get a hotel room."

"No, I think you need to stay here so I can keep an eye on you."

"Hannibal, I'll be intruding on your life, I don't…

"Do I have to make it an order, Lieutenant?

"You're sure you want me here?" Face whispered.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life." Hannibal smiled at Face. "Now, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll get my stuff packed and be back in a few hours."

"Face, I want the address where you're staying."

"Why?"

"Just humor me, kid." Hannibal smiled as he ran his hands through Face's hair again.   
***

Face hurriedly packed the last of his clothes in his suitcase; he looked around the bedroom one last time to make sure that he had gotten all his personal effects as Face looked through the room he made sure that everything that Andrew had given him was left behind. Once he got his stuff moved in with Hannibal, he would leave the car in a parking lot and call Andrew to pick it up. He decided that he didn't want anything that his former lover had given him. Picking up his suitcases, Face headed out of the bedroom. When he walked into the living room, his heart stopped in his chest. There stood Andrew with the note he had written crumpled up in his fist.

"You little whore." The big man snarled as he started to advance toward Face. "I knew you were cheating on me! What is it he's giving you?"

"Look, Drew, it's over; I don't like the way…"

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Andrew charged Face shoving him backward, causing him to lose his balance. Face dropped his suitcases as he tried to stay on his feet, but before he could get himself steady, the big man was on top of him slamming him to the wall hard enough to leave an impression of Face's body in the sheetrock, knocking him nearly unconscious, and effectively stunning him.

"You want to be a whore; I'll treat you like a whore!" Andrew grabbed the front of Face's shirt and ripped it open, revealing the bruised and battered flesh underneath. Reaching down with one hand, the big man roughly unbuckled Face's belt and pulled it out of his jeans. He jerked Face's pants and boxers down around his ankles before shoving the blonde to the floor. Face tried to scramble to his knees, but Andrew was on top of him before he could get up…

For Face, the brutal rape that followed was hard to endure, the beating with his own belt was painful, but what hurt more than all of that was the shame he felt for letting it happen, for knowing that he should have left the first time Andrew hit him, but didn't.

***

Hannibal looked at his watch as he pulled up in front address Face had given him. He had let three hours pass when he decided to go and get the younger man; Hannibal cursed himself for not going with Face, but the kid had insisted he would be alright. "Yeah, and he was going to stop running into doors too." Hannibal corrected himself as he pulled into the driveway and put his Oldsmobile into park.

Hannibal looked up at the big house as he made his way across the driveway to the front door; the kid sure had found himself a nice place this time. 'Yeah, but what does it cost him?' the little voice in the back of his mind asked. Hannibal went to the front door and rang the bell, then knocked. When no one answered, he started to pound on the door. A few moments later, a huge man swung the door open and glared down at him.

"What the hell do you want!" the big man glared at Hannibal.  
"I've come here to pick up a friend." Hannibal sized the big man up.

"There isn't anybody here that you know, so I suggest you get your ass back into your car and get the hell out of here!"

"Look, pal, my friend, is here, and I'm not leaving until he tells me to leave."

"You must be Colonel Smith; Temp has told me a lot about you." The big man's demeanor changed instantly. 

"Funny, he hasn't told me a thing about you." Hannibal's eyes narrowed.

"I'm Andrew Sparks, Temp's lover." The big man smiled as he watched the Colonel's eyes widen a little. "I can see that he didn't tell you about us."

"No, he never told me about the two of you."

"That disturb you, Colonel Smith?" the big man smiled Hannibal.

"No, Mr. Sparks, it doesn't bother me. As long as he's happy, that's all that matters to me. Now I want to see him."

"That's good to hear, but he's taking a nap right now. Why don't you come back tomorrow morning?" Andrew moved so that his entire body filled the frame of the door.

"No," Hannibal stated flatly.

"No?" Andrew raised his eyebrow.

"You see, Mr. Sparks, I've noticed that the kid has been showing up with bruises all over him lately. At first, I thought that he might have had a run-in with some girls boyfriend, now I see that he's just gotten himself into a relationship he doesn't need to be in…"

"Now wait just a damn minute…"

"No, you wait a minute, I want to talk to my Lieutenant, and I want to talk to him now."

"Well, Colonel Smith, you're out of luck because he doesn't want to see you!" 

Andrew stepped back inside the door and tried to close it, but Hannibal was faster. He brought his foot up and kicked the door with all his might. The door slammed back and caught Andrew in the face, knocking him back into the entryway. Before the giant could regain his balance, Hannibal knocked him to the ground with a hard right cross. As soon as the big man's head snapped to the left, Hannibal followed through with another hard blow knocking Andrew to the floor. "Where is he?" Hannibal growled as he grabbed the big man by his shirt collar.  
"You want the whore, go find him." Andrew sneered.

Hannibal stared down at the man below him, his anger boiling up to the surface; balling up his fist Hannibal punched the other man in the face knocking him unconscious. As he stood up, he kicked the other man in the ribs for good measure.

"Face, Face, where are you, kid?" Hannibal called out as he began to make his way through the house in search of his lost friend.

Face lay on the floor where Andrew had left him, he had tried to move, but it just hurt too much, so he gave up, what was the use anyway? It wasn't like he could go to Hannibal's place now. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't go there. There was no way he could hide what Andrew had done to him, and when Hannibal found out that he had let another man…Face's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices, one of them was Andrew, and the other was Hannibal. Oh God, no, Hannibal couldn't see him like this not…but Hannibal could make it right, hadn't he helped him before after the camps, hadn't he…No this was different he hadn't had a choice in the camps…this…this was his own fault. 

Hannibal rushed through the house frantically, looking for Face. What he saw when he got into the living room made his heart stop in his chest. Face was lying on the floor, his shirt ripped into tatters, his jeans and boxers around his ankles, smeared blood, and semen on his buttocks and thighs, his tan body covered was from head to toe in bruised, cuts and bloody welts.  
"Oh, Jesus, kid, what did he do to you?" Hannibal ran over to Face and dropped down beside him, reaching out with a shaky hand he ran it through the blonde's hair. "Face, it's Hannibal can you hear me?" 

Face opened his eyes to look up at his Colonel. "I'm… sorry, …don't…blame you for… hating…me."

"I could never hate you," Hannibal whispered as he continued to stroke Face's hair. "Do you hear me, kid, I could never hate you." Hannibal waited for his words to sink in before he continued. "I'm going to get you out of here."

As gently as possible, Hannibal pulled Face's underwear and jeans back up around his waist. Carefully he helped Face sit up and leaned him against the wall. Hannibal thought about finding the younger man a shirt then decided not to waste any more time, he quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Face's shoulders. 

"Can you walk?" he asked softly as he stroked Face's hair out of his eyes.

"Don't… know?" Face slurred out as he shook his head. 

"I want you to lean on me." 

Face nodded his head; he fought back a scream as his abused body protested his standing. Using Hannibal's for support, he managed to make it three steps before his legs gave out from under him. Face closed his eyes and waited for the impact he knew was coming. He could feel himself falling, but his descent came to an abrupt halt, the next sensation he felt was that of being lifted and cradled against something solid. When he opened his eyes, he saw Hannibal looking down at him.

Hannibal watched as Face took a couple of steps, and on the third, the younger man's legs collapsed. In one quick movement, he scooped Face up into his arms and cradled him to his chest.

"I've got you, kid, just relax, I've got you," Hannibal reassured Face as he carried him out of the house and to his car. Gently he lowered Face to his feet while he opened the car door, within a few seconds he had Face settled into the passenger's seat.

"Is all your stuff packed?" Hannibal asked as he reached around Face to fasten his seatbelt. 

"Two boxes…in car…suitcase…living room." Face wheezed out. 

"I'm going to get them I'll be right back."

"Don't…go"  
"I promise Face; I'll be right back." Hannibal closed the door passenger's door. He hurried over to the BMW and pulled the boxes out of the back of the car. Once they were loaded in the back of his Olds, the Colonel ran back into the house and grabbed Face's suitcase. As he passed back by Andrew, he began to stir. Hannibal stopped and put his booted foot on the big man's throat.

"You ever come anywhere near him again; I'll kill you," Hannibal growled. 

"You want the whore, take him. He's all yours." Andrew spat, then a grin spread across his face. "But you won't keep him long, he'll be back, he always comes back."

Hannibal's eyes hardened; it would be so easy right now to just put his weight down on his right foot and crush the other man's throat. Instead, he hit him with Face's suitcase busting his jaw and knocking the big man unconscious again.

***  
As he drove to his apartment Hannibal glanced over at Face; so far, the younger man hadn't moved, his head was resting against the window, eyes closed. Hannibal wanted to say something to comfort him, but he wasn't sure if Face was even awake.

"We're here," Hannibal announced softly as he parked the Oldsmobile in the apartment garage. For the first time since the start of the drive, Face opened his eyes to look at him. Quickly Hannibal climbed out and moved to the passenger's side of the vehicle. He opened the door and watched as Face tried to unfasten his seat belt, but the blonde's hands were shaking so badly he couldn't get the button pushed down.

"I got it." Hannibal reached across him to depress the button. "You think you can walk?"

Not bothering to look at him, Face nodded his head yes. With Hannibal's help, he managed to get out of the car and make it to the elevator. Leaning on Hannibal in the elevator, it was everything Face could do not to pass out, between his injuries and his shame he was physically and emotionally spent. 

Hannibal looked down at the younger man as the elevator stopped on his floor. "Come on, kid, we’re almost home," Hannibal announced as he tightened his grip around Face's waist and helped him move out of the elevator and down the hall.

'Home.' Face wanted to laugh. Home was where someone was waiting for you and was happy to see you when you came through the door; Home was where you felt safe. He had never had a home, plenty of places to live, but never a home, and at the rate he was going, he probably never would.

Once in the apartment, Hannibal locked the door before guiding Face straight to the bathroom. He closed the lid on the toilet and sat Face down, before turning on the water to fill the bathtub. Turning back to Face, Hannibal noticed that his Lieutenant was trying to untie his shoe, but once his hands were shaking too bad. Reaching out, he covered Face's hands with his own.   
"Let me do that, alright." Face nodded his head, refusing to look at him.

Hannibal untied Face's shoes and removed his socks, standing up he gently pulled Face to his feet.

"I'm going to remove your pants and help you get in the bath," Hannibal told Face as he reached down and unbuttoned the younger man's jeans, he heard Face take in a sharp breath as he pushed the jeans and boxers down over his hips. Hannibal wanted to say something to comfort Face, but he didn't know what he could say without scaring him, so he continued to strip Face out of his clothes.

Face wanted to protest; he didn't want Hannibal to see him like this, finding him on the floor was hard enough. But he was so damn tired, and he hurt so badly; he just didn't have the energy or strength to put up any type of fight.

Once naked, Hannibal looked Face up and down, his heart broke when he saw the bruises and whelps that covered the younger man. As Hannibal helped Face into the warm bath, he noted that the only sound his Lieutenant made was a sharp intake of breath when his inflamed skin came in contact with the water. Once he had Face settled, he stood up, 

"I'll be back in a minute."

Again Face only nodded his head, not looking at Hannibal; how could he; he was surprised that Hannibal would even touch him. Hell, there was no way he would be able to look at himself in the mirror again. Feeling the shame and depression overtaking him Face leaned his head against the tiled wall and closed his eyes, a silent sob shook his body.

Hannibal walked back into the bathroom with a couple of clean towels, a pair of Face's pajamas, and a fresh pair of underwear. He stopped just inside the door when he saw Face sobbing; he could tell the younger man way crying even though there was no sound or tears. Hannibal closed his eyes, his mind made up in that instant, from this moment forward. Hannibal would do everything in his power to protect Face and keep him safe from the world that was determined to destroy him. He didn't know how Face would respond to him, but he would be damned if he watched the younger man suffer when he could protect him. 

Taking a washcloth off the towel rack, Hannibal moved to kneel beside the tub. Wetting it with warm water, he soaped the cloth before placing it on Face's shoulder. The second he was touched Face’s skin, the blonde started upright, as he took in a sharp breath.

"Relax, kid. It's just me." Hannibal spoke softly as he placed a gentle hand on Face's neck, while he continued to wash Face's shoulders gently, "I'm not going to hurt you," he stated, before slowly working his way down the younger man's back. Taking a deep breath, he gently squeezed Face neck as he continued, "and I won't let anyone else either." 

Face didn't know what to say; he couldn't believe that Hannibal was treating him so, kind. He didn't deserve this kind of treatment, especially from Hannibal. The Colonel had always been so much better than him, and now, now…

Hannibal was in the process of rinsing Face's back when another sob racked the blonde's body. Without hesitation, he pulled Face into his arms, hugging him tight to his chest.

"It's going to be alright, kid. I promise." Hannibal whispered into Face's ear. "Shhh, it's all right." He moved one hand to run it through Face's hair. "You’re going to be all right."

Slowly Face raised his arms and wrapped them around Hannibal as he cried silently into the older man's chest, he knew this wouldn't last long, but for the first time in a long time he felt safe, and it was more than his already overloaded nerves could take.

They stayed this way for a long time, just the two holding on to each other, but the water was beginning to cool, and Hannibal was worried about Face getting cold.

"I'm going to get you out; we're going to get you dressed then in bed, alright?"

When Face nodded his head and let go of him, Hannibal moved back a little but didn't let the other man go. 

"Face, wrap your arms around my neck again." As Face did what he was asked of Hannibal smiled. "That's it. Now on three, I want you to try and stand. I'm going to lift most of your weight, but I don't want to hurt you by pulling you up. Ready, one, two, three."

On three, Face managed to get his legs under him and push himself up while Hannibal pulled him to his feet. Though as soon as he was standing, he started to sink back down. The bath had loosened already tired and abused muscles that were now refusing to support his weight.

Once again, Hannibal was there to catch him, scooping the smaller man up into his arms. The Colonel decided to skip drying Face off in the bathroom and carried him straight to his bed. Hannibal laid Face down before he went back to the bathroom to retrieve the towels and pajamas. As gently as possible, he dried the younger man's abused body and helped him into his sleepwear. Once tucked into the bed, Hannibal gave Face a couple of pain- killers and a glass of water. When they were gone, he sat down on the bed.

"Close your eyes, kid." Hannibal reached out to stroke Face's hair. "You need to rest."

Without a word, Face closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, enjoying the feel of Hannibal's hands in his hair. 'Enjoy it while you can, Peck,' the little voice whispered. 'Because once you're better, he's going to throw your ass out of here.'

"You're going to be alright, kid." Hannibal continued to stroke Face's hair until he was sure that the younger man was sound asleep. "You're going to be alright." Not being able to resist, he laid a gentle kiss on Face's forehead.

***   
Later that evening, Hannibal went back into his bedroom to check on Face. He smiled when he noticed the blonde had buried himself under the blankets, so only the top of his head was sticking out. Making his way over to the bed, Hannibal sat down beside Face; Hannibal reached out and pulled the blankets back so he could see the younger man's face. He smiled as he brushed the hair out of Face's eyes. Hannibal shook his head as he looked at the sleeping man. 

"I don't understand how anyone could hurt you?" Hannibal spoke softly. "You deserve so much better, and I plan on making sure that you get it." Covering Face back up, he placed another gentle kiss on Face's forehead before leaving him to sleep. 

***

It was late the next morning when Hannibal decided that Face needed to eat more than he needed to sleep. Reaching out, Hannibal gently stroked Face's hair out of his eyes. "Hey kid, you getting hungry?" he asked softly as Face's eyes begin to flutter open.

"Han…nibal?" Face blinked up at him.

"The one and only," he chuckled softly.

"Thought… dreaming." Face croaked out.

"No, It's not a dream, kid." Hannibal smiled as he continued to stroke Face's hair. "You're here, and you're safe."

"Thank you …for coming after me. I…don't think…I" Face stopped and swallowed hard, trying to wet his throat.

Hannibal frowned when he noticed Face's usually smooth voice was becoming raspier and raspier.

"I…don't…think…"

"It's alright, Face, don't try to talk if your throat is raw."

"Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize."

"I should have left…I thought he would change…he promised he'd…sorry…" Face choked out.  
"Stop apologizing; you have nothing to be sorry for." Hannibal tried to soothe the younger man, which only made him more upset.

"Should have… left him…shouldn't have stayed…" Face fought to keep his voice from breaking as the tears pooled in his eyes.

"Face stop…"

"Stupid…so stupid…." Tears were now spilling over Face’s lower eyelid to leave wet trails down his cheeks. How could Hannibal treat him so kind how could he be so nice to him? Didn't he know what he had allowed to happen, didn't he understand that this was entirely his fault for not preventing it, for not being more of a man and stopping it. 

"Now that's enough, I should have insisted on going with you …"

"My fault… not yours…I was…stupid…I"

"No!" Hannibal snapped then softened his voice when Face flinched back away from him. "No Face, this isn't your fault, I wish you would have come to me, but none of this is your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

Hannibal moved his hand from Face's hair to his cheek; he cupped the younger man's bruised face in his hand while the other one gently caressed the damaged skin wiping away the tears.   
"No one deserves to be beaten on. No one. But least of all you." 

"There’s nothing special about… me." Face laughed and tried to turn away, embarrassed by the attention Hannibal was giving him.

"There are lots of special things about you."

"No…" Face shook his head.

Hannibal turned Face's head back, so they were looking directly at each other, blue eyes staring into blue-green.

"Yes, there is." Hannibal moved closer to Face. "You're kind, caring, beautiful, intelligent," Leaning forward, Hannibal placed a gentle kiss on Face's lips. "And I love you." 

Hannibal thought he might have gone too far, but he didn't care, seeing Face battered and bruised on the floor made him realize that he had already wasted too much time. He could have lost Face, and he couldn't wait any longer. 

"And if you let me, I'd like a chance to show you how much."

Face swallowed hard; he couldn't believe what Hannibal was saying to him. He had dreamed about being with the Colonel for as long as he could remember and now…as Face looked up at Hannibal, he suddenly knew what the look he had seen all those times before was, it was love. Hannibal loved him.

"I'd …like… that." Face swallowed hard as he felt the tears building in his eyes again. Once again, he found himself wrapped in a strong embrace, though unlike all the times Andrew had held him, this was different. There was a gentleness there that he had never experienced before, and most of all, he felt safe.

***** Six months later ******

Face smiled when he felt Hannibal climb into bed behind him; he sighed contently as the Colonel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, so he was tucked into the front of the older man's body.

It had been six months since Hannibal had rescued him for the hell that had been Andrew Sparks, and though some things in their relationship had changed, one thing had not. Hannibal was still loving, kind, and gentle with him. The only thing that concerned Face was they had yet to make love, and it was making Face nervous. He had offered several times, but Hannibal had insisted that he wasn't ready, that he still needed time to heal after the brutal assault and the mind games that Andrew had put him through. Hannibal had made it quite clear that he loved him for more than just his body, and once he was sure Face was ready, they would move their physical relationship forward.  
At first, Face had accepted this and was grateful for the older man's concern for him; but now he was wondering if Hannibal found him dirty and was having second thoughts about their relationship. 

"Penny for the thoughts that are running through that pretty little head of yours," Hannibal whispered into his ear.

"Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Only when it comes to you." Face smiled.

"And yet you still try." Hannibal chuckled in his ear as he tightened his grip around Face's waist, pulling him closer. "Come on, kid, talk to me."

"I was wondering," Face paused to swallow the lump that was forming in his throat. "are you having second thoughts?"

"About?"

"Us."

Hannibal's heart momentarily stopped in his chest. Quickly yet gently, he moved Face so he could look into the younger man's eyes. 

"No Tem never; how could you… why would you ask me something like that?"

Face searched his lover's face, seeing the distress he had caused and began to feel horrible. 

"I'm sorry." Face turned his head so he wouldn't have to look into his lover's hurt eyes.

Hannibal placed his hand on Face's cheek turning his lover to look at him. "Face, I love you so much, please don't shut me out. Just tell me why would you ask me something like that?"

"I've asked you a couple of times to have sex with me, but…"

"Oh Tem," Hannibal pulled Face back to him, forcing the blonde head to his shoulder. "I want nothing more than to make love to you, but I won't risk hurting you. I know that bastard you were living with put you through hell." Hannibal wrapped his fingers in Face's hair and gently tilted his head up. "And let me repeat this to you again, I will not risk hurting you ever, you mean too much to me, Templeton Peck, because I truly love you!"

Face swallowed hard when he saw the intensity in Hannibal's eyes as he spoke those words. Never had he seen so much love directed toward him. Wrapping his arms around his lover Face buried his face in the older man's neck.   
"I love you too."

"Tem, ask me again, and I'll say yes," Hannibal whispered in Face ear before running tongue around the outer edge.

Face pulled back to look at his lover, not believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me, kid, ask me."

"Hannibal, would you fuck…"

The older man put his finger over Face's lips, preventing him from continuing. 

"No, Tem, I won't fuck you, I'll make love to you any time you want, but I won't fuck you, you're so much more than that."

Face's eyes widened as he looked at Hannibal, still not believing that the other man could truly love him so much.

"Ask me, Tem."

"John," Face's voice trembled. "Please make love to me."

"Gladly." Hannibal leaned down to capture Face's mouth, kissing him gently, grazing his tongue over Face's lips until the other man opened his mouth for him. Even then, Hannibal took his time, tasting every part. As his tongue explored, his hands roamed, slowly moving up and down Face's body, rubbing the tanned flesh under the pajamas.

Face wasn't sure how or when it happened, one minute Hannibal was lying beside him kissing and licking on his throat and collar bone, the next he was kneeling over top of him, sitting on his knees between his now naked, and spread thighs. 

Suddenly Face’s mind started to drift back to the times he had been in bed with Andrew. The ruff intercourse and the lack of enjoyment it brought him all the times his body had been used for the other man's pleasure. Toward the end, he hadn't even been able to get hard, not that it mattered Andrew took what he wanted if no matter if Face wanted it or not, was his relationship with Hannibal going to be the same, was he just and object to be used? 

As Hannibal began to work his way down his lover's body, he noticed the younger man beginning to tremble under his touch. At first, he thought it might be the anticipation of what was to come, but when he looked up and noticed Face's eyes were screwed shut and he knew he had to get through to him fast.

"Tem, look at me," When Face opened his eyes to look him Hannibal continued. "I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand, if you feel like you can't do this and need to stop you tell me, and I'll stop."

"It's not fair for you if I can't…"

"This isn't about me; it's about us," Hannibal moved to kiss Face gently. "If you don't enjoy what we are doing, then I don't enjoy what we are doing, do you understand?"

"Yes." Face whispered just before Hannibal tenderly kissed him again. 

Slowly Hannibal made his way back down Face's throat and neck, methodically working his way down the tan skin. Again, Face began to wonder what this experience was going to be like when suddenly any conscious thought he had left his mind when Hannibal's mouth captured his right nipple. Hannibal gently sucked and licked the brown nub until the skin around it was tight sensitive. When Face moaned in pleasure, Hannibal moved to the other side of Face’s chest, giving that one the same treatment. All the while, his hand caressed and stroked Face's arms and stomach. Once the second nipple matched the first, Hannibal moved down Face's body, stopping at his navel to give it a quick kiss and gentle nip.

Placing his hand on either side of Face's hips, Hannibal moved farther down kissing, licking and nibbling as he went; each action casing Face to moan and wriggle in pleasure. When Hannibal was sure that Face was lost in the feel of his hands and mouth, he took Face's cock in his mouth, sliding it all the way in until it was lodged in the back of his throat.

At that very second, Face thought he was going to die. He tried to come off the mattress when he felt the heat of Hannibal's mouth close around him, but when the Colonel began to suck, Face thought he was going to lose his mind. Just when Face felt he couldn't take anymore, he felt a lubed finger, gently enter him. 

"Oh, God, John!" Face cried out, arching up and throwing his is head back when Hannibal rubbed his prostate. By the time the second finger entered him, Face was beyond any rational thought; he was nothing but a bundle of exposed nerve endings, each one shooting nothing pure pleasure into his brain. 

Face was sure that his body was going to overload his mind when the heat that had engulfed him disappeared, and the finger's that had been stretching him stopped. He was about to protest when Hannibal kissed him and spoke against his lips.

"I want to be in you Tem; please let me show you how good this can be."

Face shuddered again as the thought of the way Andrew had hurt him in the past, sometimes pounding into him so hard that he would bleed for days afterward.

"Tem, do we need to stop?"

Face blinked out of his thoughts as he once again found himself staring into his lover's concerned eyes again, he could see the love in their blue depths.

“No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Face whispered as he moved to get on his hands and knees, only to be stopped by his lover's strong hands.

"No Tem," Hannibal moved to lie down on his back, pulling Face over the top of him, so the younger man was straddling his hips. "I want to see your face when you come. I want to know you're alright."

"Please, I want you in me. I need to feel you in me." Face begged. "I want to belong to you."

Seeing the need in the younger man's eyes, Hannibal sat up and pulled Face into a tight hug. 

"Anything for you, baby." He kissed Face until the younger man was moaning with desire yet again. Reaching beside him, he found the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hand; he coated his own member completely before releasing Face to lie back on the bed.

Realizing that Hannibal needed his help with this part, Face rose to his knees and positioned himself over his lover's shaft. Slowly he lowered himself down, impaling himself on Hannibal's hard cock.

Hannibal felt the tight heat the second he breached Face's body, he allowed the younger man to lower himself just a little further. Once the head of his cock was wedged inside his lover, he reached up to stop Face's decent.

"John?"

"Slower Tem." Hannibal reached up to rub his hands across Face's flat stomach and firm thighs. "This doesn't have to be fast, I want to enjoy you," Hannibal raised his hips a little sliding just a little bit farther into his lover. "I want to show you how good this can be when you're with someone who loves you." Again Face could see the emotions that backed the words in his lover's eyes.

It felt like an eternity before Hannibal was completely inside him, filling him, a sweet and beautiful eternity that Face would remember for the rest of his life. Never in all of his life could he remember feeling this way during sex. 

Hannibal smiled as he watched the emotions play across his lover's face, so far he had seen the young man go from, fear, and despair to happiness and love, and now he was going to drive him to ecstasy. When he was sure that Face was adjusted to his size being lodged inside of him, Hannibal rolled his hips and brushed Face's prostate on the first try. He smiled when Face's eyes flew open. 

"Like that, do you?"

Before Face could answer, Hannibal, rolled his hips again, causing Face to moan. Reaching between them, Hannibal took Face's cock in his hand and began to stroke, all the while slowly moving in and out of Face.

It wasn’t long before Face was on the edge, he could feel the heat of his lover, buried deep inside of him, his balls were tight, and his cock was weeping with precum as Hannibal continued to stroke him. He was trying to hold out; he wanted this to last…then Face heard the words, and he was lost as his body overloaded.

"Come for me, Tem," Hannibal whispered as he watched Face try to hold back. As soon as the words left his mouth, Face threw his head back and screamed his name, shoot his seed all over Hannibal's stomach as his orgasm overtook him. Seeing Face is pure ecstasy was the last thing Hannibal needed to see; with one final thrust, he shot his seed deep into Face's body.

When Face came back to his senses, he could feel something soft and cool, wiping his brow. Opening his eyes, he looked up into the concerned face of his lover. 

"You alright, kid?"

"I've never been better." Face smiled.

"Jesus, Tem, you scared the hell out of me." Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief when he realized that Face was okay. "Do you always cum like that?"

"It's never been like that." Face's smile widened as he reached up to wrap his fingers in the soft silver hair. "You're amazing."

Hannibal leaned down to place a tender kiss on Face's lips, and when he pulled back, he noticed that the younger man's eyes were half-closed. 

"You're not too bad yourself, kid." Hannibal smiled as he turned out the light and tossed the washcloth into a corner before lying down. Instantly Face turned on his side, then moved to spoon into the front of him. Wrapping his arms around the smaller man, he pulled Face closer into his body, making sure that Face knew he was safe, and he was there to protect him.

"Love you, Tem." He whispered into the blonde hair as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too, John," Was the last thing Hannibal heard as he drifted off to sleep.

End


End file.
